Memories in the Rain
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Ruby and Weiss are the bestest of friends, maybe closer than that until one day, something tragic happens to where the two of them can no longer be with each other. They both experience hardships, but Weiss is probably hurt the most as her life as a college student drags on.
1. Chapter 1

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 1

Another School Year

**Note: **So I have yet another new story for you guys and I've been thinking lately that you guys really liked _Behind Those Hazel Eyes. _Personally, I really enjoyed writing that story for you guys and now, I'm kind of missing that feeling so I've decided to write this. Of course, it'll be a romance, but I'm going to try to put in the same love and care I did for _Behind Those Hazel Eyes _so I hope you guys enjoy.

Ruby and Weiss were talking together, under the protection of their umbrella. The rain was plummeting to the ground with no chance of stopping and the night sky was a dark as could be. Hand in hand, they were enjoying each other's company as they headed home from a date. Laughs were exchanged the entire walk back, but there was one thing that was on both of their minds. They couldn't bring themselves to talk about it out loud so they remained quiet. As they approached an intersection, Ruby suddenly ran into the middle of the crosswalk and opened her arms towards Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee, do you love me?!"

"What?! What are you talking about? Get out of the street. Come on."

"Nope, I'm not leaving this spot until you give me an answer."

"Ruby, stop being immature." She crossed her arms and remained where she was. Weiss was helpless. She knew what the answer was, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say it to Ruby. As she looked at her, her small body was being doused by the heavy rain, but she didn't care. She waited patiently for Weiss to give her the answer she was waiting for. Finally, Weiss gave in.

"Alright, alright. Ruby Rose, I…"

Beep! Out of nowhere, a car came zooming right for Ruby. Weiss saw this and immediately cried out her name.

"Ruby, get out of the street!"

"Nope, not until you give me that answer."

"Ruby!" BEEP! Ruby opened her eyes and saw a car coming right at her. The sound of heavy brakes echoed through the entire city until it finally came to a sudden stop.

Thump thump. Thump thump. The world was blurry. Ruby couldn't make out a single thing. The rain continued to pelt her face as her hand covered her face. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know where she was. All she could remember was the sound of her name being called in such a distraught fashion.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep. Click. Weiss slammed her hand down on her alarm clock as another day started up for her. She lazily flipped her blankets off of her body and fell onto the floor. She looked up at the calendar and saw that it was the day before her third year in college. She mustered all of the strength she had and got ready.

That morning wasn't anything too special. She put on her morning clothes and walked outside to get ready for her daily morning run. She stretched out her legs, and looked at her stopwatch. Right as the time read 9am, she was off.

Her morning route involved her running through the city, out into the country, and then back to her apartment. The city was always lively no matter what time of day it was. In the country, the fresh air and open land made her always feel at ease. When she returned home, for some reason, she became less joyous.

She took a shower, made breakfast, and thought about what she could do with her last free day of summer. She still didn't have many friends even though she was starting her third year of school. For her, she didn't want them. She knew that they all ended up the same so she didn't concentrate on finding friends. She simply focused on passing each semester as they come. Nothing was more important to her than that. She finished up her breakfast and grabbed her bag off of her dresser, but then suddenly, she was stopped.

It was a picture of her and Ruby together, faces pressing against each other. She immediately put her bag on the floor and grabbed the picture frame from the dresser. For some reason, she completely forgot that she had this. It's always been there, but she's never paid attention to it. As she looked at that picture, she saw how happy things used to be, how normal things used to be which made her put the picture back down. She couldn't look at it anymore. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

Her apartment was only a few minutes away from downtown so she decided to walk. She passed her school on the way there, but didn't look at it at all. The thought another tough, boring year was too much to bare so she kept her head down and kept on walking.

When she finally made into town, she stopped at a coffee shop for a little midday drink. She got her coffee and sat outside, alone. As she drank her coffee, she looked around the city for anything out of the ordinary, but nothing appeared so. Everything was the way it should be with no surprises or changes. She sighed and took another sip of her coffee when suddenly, she saw a girl running down the sidewalk. Weiss tracked her until she jumped into another person arms.

"Hey Ren."

"Hey Nora, you alright?"

"I'm wonderful." And with that, they kissed each other on the lips and walked off with their finger interlocked. Weiss quickly turned back around and sipped her coffee as loud as humanly possible. She hated stuff like that, especially out in public. But then, she thought about why she hated it. Was it because it was considered rude or was it because she can no longer embrace the one she loves anymore?

She looked down at her coffee and saw that there was still about half a cup left. She stood up and walked off. As she made her way through the streets, she saw a few people walking through town, but all of them, looked as dead as she felt. The town itself was a great town, but for Weiss, it didn't always feel that way.

The further she walked into town, the more she saw. She eventually came across a store that caught her attention. From the outside, she saw a cute red hoodie and immediately thought about Ruby and how this was exactly her kind of thing. She shook her head and put her hand against the window, blocking her view of the hoodie.

"Hey Weiss!" She looked up to see a couple of her classmates. One blond and the other redhead.

"Hey Jaune. Hey Pyrrha."

Jaune Arc, a third year just like Weiss. He wasn't super intelligent, but he wasn't a complete airhead. He could do something worth mentioning when he was absolutely forced to. His grades were so-so, but his attitude was off the charts. He was always happy and cheerful, no matter what the occasion. Weiss met him in one of her GE classes her freshman year and ever since then, she's considered him an acquaintance of hers.

Pyrrha Nikos, another third year like Weiss. She was something else. She was incredibly smart and super athletic. All of her classes were high-level recommendation classes and she was the team captain of the school's track and field team. Her grades were absolutely flawless. Weiss has never seen her get something less than an A-. Her attitude was always optimistic. She was such a bright and genuine person that it always made Weiss feel better whenever she was with her. However, she never made the effort to hang out with her when she didn't need to. Now, Weiss has been caught in a situation that she can't avoid quite easily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just trying to find something fun to do before school starts back up. You know what school does to us."

"Right. School is a pain. I'm surprised I'm still here." Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we all are, Jaune."

"Hey, come one. When I need to, I can pretty smart you know."

"Okay, whatever." As the two them started to throw down, Weiss slowly crept further and further away from them until she was stopped yet again. "Oh yeah, if you don't have anything to do today Weiss, we were going to check the freshman lineup and try to get a head start on recruiting people for our commoner's club. You wanna come with us?" There was nothing she could do. She already admitted to them that she was doing anything else so she had to accept their offer.

Once things were decided, the three of them made their way to the college where they searched for the freshman lineup on the auditorium entrance. The list only included names and majors, but Jaune and Pyrrha were determined to find some hopeful candidates to fill in their open spaces.

Jaune and Pyrrha developed the commoner's club as a way to get to know people who attend the college. It's a nice and friendly way of making friends and somehow, Weiss found herself in that club her sophomore year. As the two of them were vigorously examining the list, Weiss was leaning against a nearby column, looking around the school. Because it was still summer, the campus was pretty empty, except for the few freshman trying to find their way around the school.

Minutes went by and the two of them were still going at it. By now, Weiss was getting a little restless. She was starting to wonder why she didn't just say no. She sighed and continued to look around the school when suddenly, a lone student came into her line of sight. It was a girl. She was small with a red hoodie on which caused Weiss to get off of the column she was leaning on. She took a step forward to see if it would improve her vision, but the girl already disappeared from sight. Weiss stuck her arm up and called to her softly.

"W-Wait." Her arm fell back and slapped against her leg. Was that who I think it was? It couldn't have been, could it?

"Alright, I think that's good for now. It wasn't really helpful, but we kind of got a sense of who these freshman are." Weiss turned around.

"Did you really?"

"Of course we did." Jaune crossed his arms and presented a very manly aura towards Weiss, but she didn't buy it. "Alright, we really didn't. We just wrote down names who we thought might be good."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna head home. I'll hopefully see you guys tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, see you later." Weiss waved to them and they waved back as she left campus and walked home as the sun started to set.

During her walk, she was constantly thinking about that girl she saw walking through campus. She was obviously a freshman. She had a map in hand and looked completely lost. If it was who she thought it was, could it be possible that she might remember her. It's been 3 years since she's seen Ruby and the incident definitely made things harder for Weiss to visit her. However, she couldn't think about it anymore. She got home and immediately flushed those thoughts down the toilet. She didn't want to preoccupy her mind on things that didn't matter to her.

She plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. As always, there was nothing good on so Weiss turned off her ears and just stared at the ceiling. She was soon going to be a junior in college and now, she was thinking that something was bound to happen to her soon. Something, anything; one thing that would make her life feel like her life had purpose again.

As the sun set, the night sky started to fill her apartment with darkness. She didn't bother turning on the lights or getting ready for bed. She simply set her alarm for tomorrow and crashed on her couch, thinking about wonders that await being a junior in college.

End of Chapter 1

**Ending Note: **So this story literally just came to me so I haven't really gotten very far into. However, I'm gonna try to update this story often. Right now, it'll probably be every Tuesday because I really want to spend time on this piece and make sure it's something that can maybe compare to _Behind Those Hazel Eyes. _Aside from the boring, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I hope to hear from you guys on what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 2

A New School Years Begins

**Note: **Here's an exclusive chapter just in time for Thanksgiving. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, be sure to stay safe, and eat as much as you can

The alarm blared through her apartment and she slowly shut it off. Her eyes cracked open slowly and saw the small light of the morning sun breaching through the curtains. She sat up and stretched out her arms. Another school year was finally here so it was finally time to get back to work. She changed into her morning clothes and went on her daily jog. When she returned, she did her usual daily routine and packed for school.

Her first day wasn't too bad. She had two classes in a row in the morning which only meant that she had the rest of the day to herself. She threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out of her apartment.

Immediately, she noticed a huge flood of people walking towards the school. Figures since it was the first day of school. As she walked through the huge crowd, she was thinking that she should have left earlier to avoid such a hassle. When she made it to the school gates, there were student staff welcoming everyone back to another fine year of school. Weiss wasn't too against school, but she found it incredible that those people could be so cheerful about it. She quickly made her way to her first class and took a seat randomly.

No one she knew was in that class so her seat location didn't matter. As long as she could hear the professor, it didn't matter. Her first class was a public speaking class which correlated with her communication major.

Exactly on time, her professor walked through the door and projected himself clearly throughout the lecture hall. He was an average looking man with a huge voice. However, the way he spoke kept Weiss interested. He didn't have that typical tone that most professors had. He varied his speech as well as staying active while being on stage. He talked about the course standards and future assignments that they'll have to do. That was the one thing Weiss wasn't too happy about. During the semester, they were expected to give two speeches about any topic of their choice and Weiss isn't too fond on public speaking, yet.

Once class was over, she headed off to her next class. As she walked towards the door, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around slowly and saw Pyrrha walking towards her.

"Hey Weiss, you have this class too?" She nodded her head. "Let's sit together."

"Sure." They walked in together and were immediately surprised. The classroom was small with very few people in it. She checked her schedule and noticed that this was a high-level major class so it kind of made sense that there were so few many people there. They took their seats and waited for their professor.

A few minutes later, she walked in and had an intimidating aura. She was loud and direct with nothing friendly about her voice. She explained everything that was going to covered that semester and the tension in the room was incredible. Everyone was shaking and thinking about what kind of hell they've gotten themselves into. On the other hand, Pyrrha was totally on-board with it all. After class was dismissed, Weiss and Pyrrha walked out together.

"Man, that class is definitely gonna be a handful."

"Ch, give me a break. You'll pass just fine. I've never heard you complain a class being hard ever since I met you. You're just trying to make me feel good."

"Well Weiss, college isn't meant to be easy."

"I know. It's not that it's hard. It's just so time consuming, not like I really do anything else besides from school stuff."

"Then what are you worried about nothing?" She sighed.

"Nothing."

"That's right." They walked down the hall together until Pyrrha checked the time and saw that it was approaching noon. "Oh hey, I gotta run. Jaune and I are gonna do some preparations for the Commoner's meeting coming up. You wanna join in?"

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'm gonna walk around the campus for a bit. Re-familiarize myself with the whole place. I might find something interesting to do."

"Alrighty then, don't work yourself too hard," she said as she pushed her fist into Weiss' shoulder.

"Shut up. Just get out of here." She brushed Pyrrha's fist off of her and pushed her away in the other direction.

"Alright, see ya." She waved good bye and ran off to the club room. As she was left alone, she began to think about what she wanted to do for the day. She didn't really want to head back home already, but there was really no one she could hang out with. She dropped her head and continued to walk through the halls. As she turned the corner, she was immediately knocked to the ground by another passerby.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't look…" She stopped talking. The person she bumped into caught her attention. That person was small and wearing a red hoodie. They didn't say anything and kept their head down. Weiss grabbed their book and handed it to them. "Here you go. I'm so sorry about that." The person grabbed the book, stood up, and walked off. As they stood up, Weiss caught a quick glance of who was underneath the hoodie. At first, it looked like Ruby, but then Weiss quickly threw that idea out the window. It couldn't be. She brought herself back up and continued to roam the campus.

After a while, Weiss started to grow hungry and decided to find the nearest place to grab a bight to eat. The school offered many good places to eat so it wasn't hard at all at finding somewhere to eat. She got her food and walked out into the eating area. She looked around, but didn't see a single seat available. Her eyes spanned the place and saw someone sitting all by themselves.

Should I introduce myself and try to get a seat? Should I just wait for an available table? I don't wanna stand here like an idiot. Well, I guess that settles it. She started to walk towards that person sitting alone when they came into full view. They were wearing a red hoodie and had the same book Weiss handed to that one person a while ago. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you."

"Go ahead." Their voice was soft and hard to make out. Weiss slowly took a seat, still trying to figure out who this person was.

"Um, are you a freshman?" They nodded their head. That wasn't the response Weiss was trying to get at, but she tried not to be pushy. She wasn't good at meeting new people so she had to take this at the only pace she knew, and that was slow. "What's your major?"

"Engineering."

"Wow, that's some pretty intense stuff. So you like all that hands-on stuff then?" They nodded their head. The more she tried to keep a conversation with this person, the more she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with them. She turned silent and went back to her food. As they were eating their food in silence, a couple of guys walked by them and pulled down their hood.

"Hey, no hoods inside loser. Haha."

"Haha, good one man." Right as the hood came off, Weiss dropped her fork and was speechless. She sat there silently, while looking at the floor. Weiss, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. She couldn't move or get a word out to her. Then suddenly, she stood up and grabbed her things.

"I had fun. We should have lunch again sometime." She smiled and walked off. Weiss gasped. That smile, that voice; she knew who that person was.

"Ruby?" She stood up with the intent to pursue her, but a huge crowd of people stood up from their tables and blocked the walkways. Weiss swayed her head and jumped around, trying to keep track of her, but it was no use. She disappeared and there was no way of following her. She sat back down in confusion.

Ruby? What are you doing here? Did you know I was going here? Wait, there was no way she would know that. That incident ruined everything so why am I still thinking about? Weiss tilted her head back and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"What an interesting first day this has been, huh?" She finished up her food and threw it away. She walked outside and saw that it was still bright as day outside. She looked around and nothing caught her attention so she decided to head home.

When she got home, she dropped her things on the ground and immediately walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let the steam from the hot water fill up the room. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. As she stood there motionless, her mind was racing. She was still thinking about that girl. She was small, just like Ruby. She was wearing a red hoodie, just like Ruby. Her was hair was just like Ruby. There was no doubt that that was her. So now, what do I do? I can't just go up to her and be like, hey, we were dating, you wanna resume. She pressed her head against the wall of the shower in frustration as the bathroom continued to fill up with steam. Weiss was so confused. Of all the things that could happen to her, she ended up meeting her oldest friend in college. She finally got over this little scenario and finished up her shower.

Once that was done, she prepared some dinner and went right off to bed. Since it was the first day of school, she didn't have to worry about homework and she knew that sleep was going to become scarce as the year goes on. She slipped underneath the sheets and turned off the lights.

As she laid there, wide awake as could be, her eyes never left the ceiling. She kept staring at it, hoping something would come to mind, but it was useless. Right as she was about to fall asleep from boredom, he phone buzzed from a text message.

"Hey Weiss, our first Commoner's meeting is tomorrow if you wanna come by and introduce yourself. Jaune and I met some pretty interesting people today so we're hoping that they show up tomorrow. If you got plans, we completely understand. Anyway, I'll let you go for the night. Hopefully see you there tomorrow."

Hmm. What did she mean by interesting people? Could she have met Ruby? She immediately pressed her palms against her forehead. Come on Weiss, stop thinking about it. There's no use it doing so. Those memories are gone and you can never get them back so just stop. You have too many things to worry about to keep thinking about the past. That's why it's called the past. She put her phone down and fell asleep, thinking about if she should go to the meeting.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 3

The Meeting

**Note: **Well, I'm finally back. I'm so sorry about that break I had. It was totally out of the blue and there was nothing I could do. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me and I promise that this sort of thing shouldn't happen again. Now, back to the story. Here's an exclusive special chapter update to make up for my absence. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter update.

The second day was a pretty easy for Weiss. All she had was a GE class and that was it so right after that class, she didn't really know what to do. She was constantly thinking about the Commoner's meeting and if she should actually go. She really liked the concept of the group, but making friends wasn't really on her priority list. The meeting was at 2pm and she checked her watch which said 12pm. She decided to stay on campus and think about what she wanted to do.

She walked around until she found a nice bench underneath a tree. She pulled out a pencil and paper and enjoyed the scenery. As the school started, so did the transition in autumn. The school was very fond of Cherry Blossoms so they were everywhere. Weiss got to witness a few of the trees already shedding their blossoms. Immediately, this gave her reason to draw. She eyed a tree across the ways and started to draw.

The midday sun shining down on the sidewalk. People walking around in all different directions. The best moment of all, though, was the beautiful Cherry Blossoms flowing through the light breeze. This brought a smile to her face for things were calm and peaceful. After she made some sketches on paper, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. It was moments like this that made living here somewhat enjoyable. Nothing to worry about. She sighed and checked her watch again. The time read 1:30pm. She looked back up at the tree and the moment she was enjoying suddenly disappeared. She packed up her things and walked to the Commoner's Club meeting.

It didn't take her long to get there so she was pretty much the first one there, aside from Pyrrha and Jaune. She walked into the room and saw the chairs organized in a circle. It took the two of them a few seconds to realize Weiss had arrived since she didn't broadcast her existence all that much.

"Hey Weiss, you made it, and you're early. Someone must be excited to meet some new friends."

"Shut up Jaune. I didn't have anything else to do today and I didn't want to go home so yeah, here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yeah, me too." Pyrrha finished up organizing some things and walked over to the two of them.

"How was class today?"

"Eh, nothing too special. Did you guys have class today?"

"Yeah. I'd have to ditto your response. GE classes suck, especially when we're juniors."

"Don't complain Jaune. We all have to take them. You just have to make the best of what you got. Sometimes, good things can come from odd places." This comment struck Weiss for a loop. She remained silent as the three of them waited for the meeting to start. She was too busy thinking about what Pyrrha said to talk. Weiss took a seat and continued to think.

Good things can come from odd places. She was wondering why this made her think so much. She knew about this kind of thing, but only now, is it making her think about it. As time went on, Weiss was still in her mind and people started to file into the room. When she saw everyone make their way inside, she decided to put that idea into the back of her mind and concentrate on the meeting.

To her surprise, a lot of people showed up. They all took their seats and Pyrrha and Jaune took the seats next to Weiss. They watched the clock count down until it finally reached 2pm. Right on schedule, Pyrrha began the meeting.

"Alright, welcome everyone to our first meeting of the year. I hope you're all excited because I know we are. First off, my name is Pyrrha. I am the President. This is Jaune, he's our VP. And this is Weiss, she's kind of like our little helper." The room immediately filled with soft chuckling. Pyrrha looked down at Weiss who was pouting at that uncalled-for comment. Out of nowhere, someone raised their hand. "Yes, what's up?"

"So what does this club do?"

"That is an excellent question. We, at the Commoner's club, use this time to get to know other people that most likely wouldn't meet on a daily basis. The past 2 years have been quite successful. Many of the participants ended up rooming together and becoming close friends so we're hoping that you guys end up the same way. So to start out, how about we just go around the room and introduce ourselves. We'll say our names and share something interesting about ourselves. I'll start things off. Hello everybody, my name is Pyrrha and I'm a communications major. I really love school, even though I know none of you do." The room started to laugh again. "And, I'm also the captain the track and field team. You guys should all try it. It's really fun out there." Pyrrha smiled and sat back down. Out of nowhere, the whole room filled with applause. They all cheered for Pyrrha and demanded more, but they had to move on. Next was Weiss. She got slowly and mustered up the best introduction she could.

"Hello, I'm Weiss and I'm also a communications major. Unlike Pyrrha, I'm not a big fan of school and I don't really play any sports so yeah, that's me." The room laughed which made Weiss feel a little better. She didn't want to come off as boring, but she did want to make an impression for the underclassmen.

"Sup everyone, my name is Jaune. I know this may come as a shock to you guys, but I'm an electrical engineer. My grades can only be classified as average so I know we can all relate with that. Other than that, I'm a pretty normal guy, nothing too special about me." The room filled with applause. Weiss couldn't help but shake her head. This meeting was way too cheerful, but it was still better than an awkward meeting where no one makes a single movement.

After the three of them introduced themselves, they continued to go around the room and introduce all of the new people. Things were going really well. Everyone seemed really nice and no one was unwilling to participate in this simple ice breaker. Pyrrha and Jaune were really into it, but Weiss was simply listening. She closed her eyes and only paid attention to their voices. At first, Jaune told her to act mature, but she told him that she was listening.

The group was extremely big this year so it took a long time to get through everyone. As more and more people introduced themselves, Weiss was starting to get the same feeling about each one of them. They were a freshman, they were nervous, and were looking for a good way to get involved with school. It was all the same until something caught her attention.

"Hi, my name is Ruby," the girl said softly. Weiss quickly opened her eyes and tried to find where that voice came from. It was across the room; a girl in a red hoodie. The same girl she was with yesterday during lunch. Weiss took her back off of her chair and leaned forward to pay attention. "I'm a freshman who, personally, believes I got lucky in the acceptance procedure." Everyone laughed. "I'm not very smart and not very sporty. I, um… I experienced an accident a few years that rendered me inactive for a while, but I'm fine now." She smiled and sat back down.

On the other hand, Weiss was in complete shock. That girl really was Ruby. She tried so hard to control herself from walking over to her and bombarding her with even more questions. She remained silent until the meeting finally finished. Once everyone was done with their introductions, Pyrrha retook the floor once again.

"Alright, I know that wasn't anything too special, but be sure to come back next time. We'll definitely have better stuff planned. Our next meeting will be in two weeks, same place as today so thank you to everyone who decided to show up. It really means a lot to us that you all are so willing to open up to everyone else. I hope you all enjoyed it and that's it. We'll see you all next time."

Everyone rose from their seats and clapped. They cheered for the three of them. They still couldn't believe that this year's group was so open and cheerful. Even when the meeting was over, most of the people stayed and talked to one another, continuing to get to know each other.

"So what do you think? You gonna stay this year?" Weiss' eyes were still focused on Ruby as she answered her question.

"Yeah, I think so. This group was very interesting."

"I know. They've never been like this before. It's almost as if they knew each other beforehand."

"Well, thankfully it's working." The three of them turned and saw everyone else exchanging information. This brought smiles to their faces. As they looked amongst the people, Weiss saw Ruby walk out on her own.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head out."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

"Bye." They waved to each other and went their separate ways.

When Weiss made it into the hallway, she looked around for Ruby and saw that she was heading down the hallway. She quickly and silently chased after her. When she was within arm's length of her, she stuck out her arm to try and grab her shoulder. Suddenly, Weiss pulled back before she could.

She probably doesn't remember me so it's not worth it. You need to just let it go. She sighed and quickened her pace as she passed Ruby going down the stairs. As she reached the switchback, she was stopped by that familiar voice.

"Hey, you're that girl who ate at my table yesterday." Weiss didn't turn around. She didn't really know what to do. She planned on breezing through her and not talking, but was she supposed to do now.

"Yeah, I'm Weiss. I was at the Commoner's meeting. I saw that you were in there too."

"Yeah, it was fun. I really liked it."

"Are you gonna join?"

"I think so. What about you?"

"I don't know. I try to focus on my school work so I don't know if I'll have time." What are you doing Weiss? You just told Jaune and Pyrrha that you were going to join. Why are you changing your mind with this girl? Seriously, make up your mind!

"Aw, that sucks. I really wanted to get to know the three of you more. You all seem like really cool people." Weiss' eyes widened. She wants to know her more? Does she actually remember? "Well, I'm Ruby. I hope we can see each other again sometime." She stuck out her hand.

"Yeah, me too." Weiss stuck out her hand and shook Ruby's.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." She watched Ruby walk off by herself. Once she disappeared from sight, Weiss looked down at her hand. It was trembling. She was still warm. It was the same warmth she remembered from those days of being with her. She pressed her hand against her heart and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're alright Ruby. It brings me joy that you've forgotten about that accident." She smiled and headed home with peaceful thoughts in her head.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 4

Their First Step

The day after the Commoner's meeting came around and Weiss was back to school. Her classes were the same as they were on Monday so she had another short day. Surprisingly, she was actually going to ask Jaune and Pyrrha to hang out, but they were too busy with the Commoner's Club. They were overly joyed out the success of their first meeting that they wanted to plan something special for the next one. They asked if she wanted to join, but she quickly declined. So far, Weiss liked the club, but she didn't really want to do anything for it. The only thing going through her head was Ruby and how things were going with her. It was obvious that she didn't remember her, but Weiss didn't want to accept that truth. She was determined to make something new out of it.

As her second class came to an end, she headed to the middle of campus where she decided to walk around aimlessly. She kept telling herself that she wasn't desperate, but Ruby was all that she could think about. All of those memories she shared with her and all those smiles they showed could never leave her mind. Then the flashback of the car speeding towards her could never leave either.

It was difficult to live with the incident that Ruby experience, but what made things worse was that she now goes to school with the exact same girl from the incident. She didn't want to lose her, but she didn't want to have to go through something like that again. She continued to walk through campus, too busy in her head to worry about what was happening in the real world. As the crowds died down, she saw something peculiar in the distance. It was a girl in a red hoodie sitting on a nearby bench all alone. Weiss took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Ruby? Are you alone?" She turned around to see Weiss standing above her.

"Hi. Weiss, right?" Weiss nodded her head. "Yeah, I just finished class and didn't really know what to do?"

"Hey, what a coincidence? I'm in the same situation."

"Cool. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to." Weiss set her things down and sat down next to Ruby. At first, no words were said. The two of them simply sat there and watched the things going on around them. Weiss was kind of nervous. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were trembling. There was so much she wanted to know, but didn't want to come off as weird or psychotic. She slowed her breathing and tried her best to stay calm. "So how was class today?"

"It was alright. Classes in college aren't as hard as I first thought."

"Haha, don't worry. They only get harder."

"Oh, thanks for the confidence boost."

"Sorry." The two of them smiled and started to laugh. Suddenly, Weiss' heart skipped a beat. She opened her eyes wide. What was that? She looked over at Ruby and she saw that she was having a good time which caused her to smile even more. Out of nowhere, a huge growl came from Ruby's stomach and she covered it as fast as she could. "You hungry?"

"Sorry." Ruby looked at the ground in shame.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay." They both stood up and headed to the school food court.

Inside, there was such a huge selection that it took them awhile to decide on what to eat. Ruby let her stomach decide and the two of them went with it. They grabbed their food and found an open table where they ate together. At first, they didn't say anything to each other because they were too worried about their food, but once that was over, they found something to talk about.

"So how do you like it here?"

"It's nice. It sort of feels like I'm back in my hometown."

"Oh really? Where are you from?" She obviously knew where she was from, but she wanted to hear it from Ruby.

"Oh, it's a small town out in the country. It's pretty far away from here, but it feels good to finally be away from home. I know, typical answer that everyone says, but it's true." Weiss smiled. Even though she was a different person, she was still the same Ruby. And plus, it was interesting to hear how different Ruby actually was from her former self.

"So I'm guessing your transition to college life wasn't too hard then?"

"Actually it was."

"Oh really? What happened?" This was it. She was putting all of her money on the slight chance that Ruby would talk about the incident.

"When I was in high school, my parents were so protective of me. It felt as if there was nothing I could do without them being there. I mean, I love them to death, but they never let me do anything by myself. I asked them so many times to let me do one thing on my own, but they insisted that they chaperone me. It sucked."

"I totally get it. My parents were always with me when I was a kid, but when I entered high school, it was such a sudden change. It was almost like they weren't even there anymore." This was a little hard to tell because Ruby knew this, but then again, she didn't.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to that incident I went through." Weiss opened her eyes. Was she actually going to talk about it?"

"Incident? What happened?"

"It's all so blurry to me, but something terrible happened to me. When I was walking home alone one day, I was being careless and walked into the middle of the street and got hit by a car. Luckily, all I got was a concussion from it, but after that, my parents never left my side. They acted as my crutch for so long that it never really felt like I recovered from it. But now, it truly feels like I'm back to normal."

Meanwhile, Weiss was trying to hold back the tears. However, the tears weren't for her incident. All throughout her explanation, she never mentioned her name at all. Her walking home alone and going out into the street; she was there for it all. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault for what happened to Ruby. As a tear fell from her eye, she quickly wiped it away and looked away. She could feel her eyes turning red and didn't want Ruby to see her like this.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay. It's not a big deal. I'm alright now." Ruby smiled. Weiss looked at her and couldn't but think that she wasn't alright. That was just her selfish side thinking and she quickly threw away that idea.

"So is everything good for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like school. Is everything going smoothly or are you having problems with anything?"

"No, not really. Sometimes I'll get a slight headache, but that's a personal problem so you don't need to worry about that." She wanted to though. She wanted to worry about her so much, but that feeling couldn't come out. She couldn't unload everything on Ruby or else things could get worse. She just sat there with everything bottled up inside. A few minutes went by and silence was the only thing on the table. It was only until Ruby broke the silence that everything returned to a somewhat normal state. "Say Weiss, I was wondering…" Weiss opened her ears.

"Hey guys!" Ruby looked up and saw Jaune and Pyrrha walking towards them. On the other hand, Weiss nearly slammed her head against the table. What was she going to say? Was it important? She slowly lifted her head back up to greet the two of them. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Of course." Weiss looked at Ruby. She didn't want this, but she couldn't say that to her only friends so she just let it go.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Dang Weiss, you're really taking the Commoner's club seriously."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just doing my rightful job as to help the underclassmen with getting things started."

"Sure you are." Jaune nudged her shoulder and she promptly nudged back with even more force than his.

"Anyway, we wanted to find you guys because we wanted to ask you guys something kind of serious."

"Okay, what's up?" Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and answered her question simultaneously.

"What do a boyfriend and girlfriend usually do for fun?"

"Eh?!" Ruby and Weiss were in shock. "What kind of question is that? Wait, are you two going out?"

"Yeah, about that, it just sort of happened while we were discussing what we should do for the next Commoner's meeting."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I've never been in a relationship before so I can't really answer that question." Just then, it felt like Weiss got a knife shoved into her heart. You have been in a relationship before. It was with me. Why? In her head, she was crying up a storm.

"What about you Weiss? You got any tips for us?" Weiss shoved her hands against her face.

"Do you really think I know about that kind of stuff?"

"I don't know. You seem like the kind of person who's had experience. Sorry to bother you." Jaune and Pyrrha stood up and walked off together. Again, she felt like she was stabbed through her chest. She actually knew about that stuff, but for some reason, she didn't want to share it with Jaune. She liked Pyrrha, but was still a little on edge with him.

"That's so sweet. Those two do look perfect for each other." Weiss looked at Ruby and had another thought. _We _are perfect for each other. There was nothing else for Weiss to do except sigh and endure this pain. She stood up and grabbed her food to throw it away. The two of them walked out of the food court and made it back outside. Weiss looked up at the sky and saw orange start to fill the sky.

"Alright. I'm gonna head home."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you." A feeling in her chest popped up when she said this. She pressed her hand against her heart.

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

"Bye." They turned opposite directions and head home. Ruby lived on campus so she made it home pretty quickly. Weiss, on the other hand, lived further away which gave her time to think.

Jaune and Pyrrha are going out? How strange is that? You know, actually, it isn't so weird when I really think about it. They knew each other ever since freshman year started and I've never seen them not together. They get along pretty well and they're both good people. It makes sense that they are going out. What about Ruby? Does she still feel something about me? Is that even possible? She did say it was nice to talk to me today. Is that supposed to hint something? Was it just courtesy? Why can't I stop thinking about this? After a few minutes a vigorously working her brain, she finally made it home and crashed on her couch. The soft furniture immediately soothed her overworked body. Once she was finally back to normal, she stood up and walked to the shower and got in immediately.

The hot water calmed her even more as they steam filled the room. She kept her head underneath the shower head and tried to keep an open mind. Showers always made her feel better, no matter how stressed or how tired she was. She stayed in there for a good half an hour until she was completely relaxed. She quickly changed into her pajamas and jumped into bed, ready to fall asleep. It was almost as if everything she thought about didn't even come into existence.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 5

The Next Meeting

**Note:** Sorry about yesterday, I was really busy with family things and I couldn't get to my computer. I everything will resume like normal tomorrow so I thank you guys for being patient with me. Enjoy!

A few weeks went by and the day of the next Commoner's meeting was here. Jaune and Pyrrha were constantly busy, coming up with fun things to do during the meeting. On the other hand, Weiss was always busy doing homework and other things for school. Lately, she wasn't able to spend much time with Ruby so she was kind of excited for today's meeting since there was kind of a reason to meet up with her. After her morning classes, she headed to the room where they meet and Jaune and Pyrrha were already there preparing things for the meeting.

"Hey you guys, haven't you seen you in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. We've been really busy. We apologize for that. We wanted to hang out with you, but all this stuff that we've been planning has been quite occupying."

"No, no. It's fine. I get it. You guys love this stuff. Don't let me get in the way of your meeting." She didn't meet in that way, but the two of them kind of felt a little bad about not spending time with Weiss. She looked for a seat and dropped her things on the floor. She waited a few minutes until the room finally started to fill up with people. Her eyes were constantly wandering the doorway until Ruby finally walked through. She flagged her down and Ruby walked over to the seat next to her.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, these past couple of weeks have been kind of boring. What about you?"

"Yeah, same here. School work definitely piled up fast. The school barely started a few weeks ago and I'm already staying up until midnight doing homework."

"Yeah, well, that's what we signed up for."

"Haha, that's true." Just that simple conversation made Weiss feel so much better. Something about Ruby gave her a peaceful feeling inside, aside from the fact that she went out with her in the past. A few minutes went by and the room was completely filled. Jaune and Pyrrha walked up to the front of the room and started the meeting. Again, everyone cheered as they took the floor.

"Alright, how's everyone doing today?" They all greeted them with a loud cheer.

"Awesome, you guys are the best. Let's get this meeting started. Weiss, you wanna join us up here?" She was taken off guard. They didn't say anything about her participating in this week's meeting. She slowly rose from her chair and made her way up to the front where the room cheered her on as well. She stood there awkwardly and waited for whatever was to come.

"Alright, all this time, Jaune and I have been thinking of awesome ways for this club to get out there and have fun. Also, ways to get to know each other as well so we decided to come up with this. And we a few hours ago, we finally came up with the best idea possible. We… gonna do the big brother/big sister program." Everyone suddenly cheered out in joy. This was the reaction they were hoping for.

"So what we're gonna do is this. The three of us will be your big bro/big sis. All of you are free to choose who you want to be with and we'll go off from there." Weiss was panicking. She was supposed to be big sister to these guys. A droplet of sweat fell down her face which caused her to look at Ruby. Thankfully, Ruby was gesturing to her that she would be in her group which made her feel so much better.

"Alright. Ready… Set… Go!" Everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran to the front of the room. The three of them were nearly knocked down by the huge crowd of people. Ruby was the first one to make it to Weiss and that was all that mattered. A few more seconds went by and everyone was settled. Pyrrha inspected each group and noticed that they were all pretty even. "Alright Jaune, I think we're ready for the next part." He stepped out of his group and addressed everyone else.

"Okay, you guys look awesome, by the way." Pyrrha made her way to the front with Jaune.

"Okay, so now that we have our groups. We're gonna do some awesome activities this semester. As a group, you guys can meet whenever you want, but we're gonna have our normal meetings again in 2 weeks. When that happens, we're gonna compete against each other to see who is the best group."

Immediately, everyone started to cheer. They loved the idea and Jaune and Pyrrha were glad that everyone liked it. On the other hand, Weiss was a little iffy about it. She had no idea that she was going to have to be responsible for a group. However, the only thing that made it a little easier to get through was that Ruby was in her group.

"So find a nice area to meet with your group and that'll be it for the day. Thank you guys so much for coming out today." Just like that, everyone parted ways with their group. Jaune and Pyrrha ended up staying inside the room, just going to opposite ends of the room. Weiss decided to leave the building and meet with her group outside.

They gathered underneath a tree and at down in a circle. Weiss asked everyone to go around the circle and give a simple introduction. Most of them simply gave their name and their major that they were studying. In the beginning, she wasn't really attentive to what other people were saying. It wasn't until Ruby was up when she actually started to care.

"Hi everyone, my name is Ruby Rose. I'm an engineer major. Um, I'm nothing too special. I'm not really good at making friends, but I'm always willing to." Finally, it was Weiss' turn. She took a deep breath for she wanted to make it good and entertaining.

"Alright, it's really nice to meet you all. You all sound like very interesting and I'm definitely looking forward to getting to know you all better. Anyway, my name is Weiss Schnee. I'm a junior and I'm a communications major. For me, school here isn't too bad. Of course, there's always those few moments when I doubt my ability, but it always ends up being a success. I came from a small town and it feels really nice to be on my own. I live on my own off-campus and I guess that's about it." Out of nowhere, everyone clapped. She started to blush a little. "What was that all about?"

"We really like you." She was surprised. From these few couple of meetings, it seemed that everyone like Jaune and Pyrrha more.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Jaune and Pyrrha are cool and all, but you seemed like a cooler person." Everyone else started to agree and nod their heads.

"Aw, thanks. That really makes me feel good. You guys are awesome." Everyone smiled.

"So when should we meet up again?"

"Oh yeah, when can you guys all meet up?" It took a few seconds for everyone to finally answer. Her group had about 10 people, but thankfully, they all agreed that Thursdays were the best day to do it. Weiss made it official and ended the mission. She stood up and immediately was crowded by everyone in the group. They decided to give her a group hug and she was so confused.

A few more seconds passed and everyone finally left. She packed up her things and headed out when her sleeve was grabbed by Ruby. She turned around slowly and saw her with her head down.

"Uh Weiss, I was wondering if… If you could help me study with something."

"Tonight?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, you wanna head to your apartment?" Ruby blushed.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go to yours. My roommate has been kind of annoying lately and it's been hard to study when she's there." Weiss looked at her and saw that she was really honest and sincere.

"Okay, you ready?" She nodded her head. "Alright then, follow me." With a smile on her face, she grabbed her things and followed Weiss back to her apartment.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 6

The Past Returns?

The days went by and Weiss was dreading every second of it. She didn't want the day of her first meeting to come. She wasn't ready. She still was unsure of what to do and Jaune and Pyrrha didn't let her know what the game or activity was going to be. Finally, that day came around and she quickly came up with simple plans in a few minutes. She would focus the time on them and see what they wanted to do. Her classes were over and she decided to meet up where they discussed the last time. Slowly but surely, her group made it on time with a smile on their faces. Thankfully, Ruby was also there so it made her responsibility less big.

"Alright, hey, it's our first real meeting. How are you guys doing?" They all answered happily with smiles on their faces. She talked a little bit about her day before proceeding with her original plans.

She told them that they were going to do some fun icebreaker games. Immediately, they jumped up and prepared for what was to come. Game after game, Weiss explained to them the rules and the concept of each game. She held her breath every time a game started, but immediately took a sigh a relief when they were over. Everyone enjoyed them which made her feel better.

After about an hour or so, the meeting was finally over. Like always, everyone gave her a big hug and headed off to whatever they usually do. At this point, Weiss was getting used to the whole routine, but she still surprised that they liked her so much. She wasn't really trying and the results were better than she expected.

As she packed up her things, she saw Ruby heading off by herself. It was strange. She barely got to talk to Ruby today and it felt as if something was missing. She quickly ran off to chase down Ruby. She grabbed her shoulder and Ruby looked behind her to see Weiss nearly out of breath.

"Oh, hey Weiss. That was a fun meeting."

"Thanks. It was kind of improvised, but I'm glad you liked it."

"So what's up?"

"Huh? Oh right, haha. I just wanted to talk with you since we didn't get to talk a lot today."

"Yeah, that's true. It kind of felt weird not talking to you. You get what I mean?" Weiss widened her eyes. This was exactly how she was feeling.

"No, no. I totally understand. In fact, I uh… I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some dinner."

"Sure, I'd love to. Where were you planning on going?"

"Haha, I was actually planning on making something. Do you still want to hang out?"

"Sure. It's been quite a while since I had a homemade meal. I'd love to come over." Weiss took a sigh of relief and lead Ruby back to her apartment.

As they walked back to her apartment, Weiss realized that this was the first time she was having someone over, let alone Ruby. She started to panic and her hands started to tremble. It seemed as if she was trying to do something ambitious even though she wasn't. She was desperately trying to not relive the past, but the sight of Ruby made her want it all back.

After a few minutes, the two of them made it to her apartment. She let Ruby sit wherever she wanted and tried to make everything feel like home to her. Thankfully, she did a little bit of cleaning the weekend before or else she would feel really embarrassed. Ruby sat awkwardly on the couch as Weiss started to prepare the dinner. As she sat there alone, her eyes wandered the apartment and she couldn't sit still anymore. She asked if she could explore the apartment and she willingly allowed her to.

First, she started with the living room. By her wandering around, it made her realize how big the place actually was. There was a lot of space to stretch out her arms which made her feel more free than when she's in her dorm room. The furniture was very modern and it felt pretty homey. Weiss had pictures of her family hung all over the walls. She looked at the kitchen and saw that Weiss was still busy working with the food.

Her next stop was the bathroom. Already, Ruby was jealous. Her room didn't even have a bathroom. Her dorm building had one big bathroom on each floor that the whole floor shared so this made her feel even more at home. It had one sink, one toilet, and one walk-in shower. She peeked inside the shower and saw that there was a lot of room.

Her final stop was her bedroom. This part of her tour was a little bit of a shock. It was much smaller than the living room and barely any bigger than the bathroom. Her bed took up most of the room. Over to the side, there was a closet that was pretty small. Her dorm room definitely had a bigger closet than she did. Her eyes continued to wander around the room when she came across a dresser with a huge mirror on it. In front of the mirror, there were a couple more pictures. At first glance, it appeared that they were of her and her friends.

As she continued to browse through the pictures, something caught her attention. She picked up the picture frame and looked at it carefully.

"Hey Ruby, dinner's ready." Weiss finished putting the food on the table when she saw Ruby walking out of her room with a picture frame in her hand. "Hey Ruby, what do you got there…" She quickly realized what she was holding. It was the picture of her and Ruby together.

"Weiss, what is this?" She totally forget to hide that. What was she supposed to do now? She thought on her toes and came up with the best thing she could come up with.

"That is… That is a picture of…" She sighed for she couldn't come up with anything else. "It's a picture of you and me."

"When did you take this? When did we do this?"

"Ruby, if you sit down and have some dinner, I promise to tell you everything you want to know." She walked slowly to the table with the picture in hand. As she sat down, she kept her head down, continually looking at the photo. "Ruby, do you remember taking that picture?"

"No, how did you do this?" Weiss took a deep breath and started her story.

"This may be hard for you to understand, but we've actually known each other for a long time. When we were in high school, we hung out all the time. We were the closest of friends. And honestly, we actually dated for quite a while." Weiss paused to give Ruby some time to think. It also gave her some time to really think about what she was telling her. "I know it may seem weird, but we really liked each other. We cared for each other. We were always there for each other whenever we needed each other." Tears started to develop in her eyes as she continued her story. "But one night when we were returning home, you ran into the street asking me if I truly loved you. I was being stupid and couldn't answer you when a car came screeching towards you. It lost a lot of its velocity as it tried to stop, but it ended up hitting you. I'm still unsure of your injury, but it seemed as if you got a concussion and maybe a severe case of amnesia. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to give you my answer, but it was already too late. The doctors told me that your memories were completely gone. I decided that it was best to leave you alone and let you live a new life without me. I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier. I was just being selfish. I thought I could bring back the past, but I know now that that can't happen." Weiss dropped her head. "I'm so sorry."

"So, I knew you in the past." Weiss couldn't answer. The tears were falling from her face and she was sniffling too much. "We looked really happy, didn't we?" Weiss did her very best to look up at Ruby and to her surprise, a tear was rolling down her face.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's funny though. It feels as if I actually know what you're talking about." Suddenly, Ruby opened her eyes wide and was completely motionless. A flood of images filled her mind and Weiss could see what was happening. She wasn't sure if she was alright or not, but she knew something was happening. After a few more seconds, Ruby started to blink again and her body moved around like normal.

"Ruby, what just happened?" Without saying a single word, she stood up and walked over to Weiss. "Um Ruby, you're scaring me." She made it to the other side of the table where she slid Weiss' chair out from under the table. She gently placed her hands on her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Weiss' eyes widened for she was completely confused about what was happening.

Ruby, what are you doing?

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 7

The Past is the Past

Ruby, what are you doing? Weiss didn't know what to do. Nothing about what was going on made any sense. The two of them continued to kiss until they nearly ran out of breath. After those few seconds, Ruby finally broke away and fell onto her knees. Weiss looked down at her with much concern.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Her head was facing the floor.

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. It's just that…" She raised her head slowly and looked at Weiss straight in the eye. "I remember." Weiss gasped and covered her mouth. "What is your answer?" Weiss couldn't believe it. It's exactly how things were left that fateful night. That question that remained unanswered for so long could finally be answered. A tear fell from Weiss' eye as she tried to look away. Ruby put her hand on her cheek and made her face back towards her. With her finger, she quickly wiped away the tear.

"Ruby, I… I don't know what to say."

"It's been so long. I don't blame you. How long has it been?"

"Nearly 3 years," Weiss said as she tried not to cry in front of her. "Ruby, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I caused this. How can you be so understanding?" Weiss dropped her head and started to cry. Ruby raised her head.

"It's not your fault, Weiss. Please don't put all of this on yourself. All of this time, you haven't been at peace. I know it may not seem like it, but I've been watching you and it's pained me as well. The sight of you being unhappy was too much. After seeing the picture of us together, somehow gave me my memories back."

"How? Something that small couldn't possibly have an effect on something as serious as a concussion." Ruby looked her straight in the eye and gave her an answer straight from her heart.

"If it was real, I couldn't possibly have forgotten it." This was all real. For a second, Weiss thought that this was all a dream. She still couldn't believe the unthinkable was happening. She slowly rose from her chair, still looking at Ruby.

"I have an answer for you Ruby. I…" Out of nowhere, Weiss fainted and fell to the floor. Luckily, Ruby was there to catch her before she could. She called out her name and shook her body to try and get a response from her, but it was no good. She was out cold. Ruby looked around the apartment for something that could possibly help, but nothing was there. She picked up Weiss in her arms and carried her to her bed where she laid her out flat. While on the bed, it looked as if Weiss was at war with herself. She looked uneasy and very scared. Unfortunately, there was nothing Ruby could do except stay by her side in case if she needed something.

…

The rain was plummeting to the ground with no chance of stopping and the night sky was a dark as could be. Hand in hand, they were enjoying each other's company as they headed home from a date. Laughs were exchanged the entire walk back, but there was one thing that was on both of their minds. They couldn't bring themselves to talk about it out loud so they remained quiet. As they approached an intersection, Ruby suddenly ran into the middle of the crosswalk and opened her arms towards Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee, do you love me?!"

"What?! What are you talking about? Get out of the street. Come on."

"Nope, I'm not leaving this spot until you give me an answer."

"Ruby, stop being immature." She crossed her arms and remained where she was. Weiss was helpless. She knew what the answer was, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to say it to Ruby. As she looked at her, her small body was being doused by the heavy rain, but she didn't care. She waited patiently for Weiss to give her the answer she was waiting for. Finally, Weiss gave in.

"Alright, alright. Ruby Rose, I…"

Beep! Out of nowhere, a car came zooming right for Ruby. Weiss saw this and immediately cried out her name.

"Ruby, get out of the street!"

"Nope, not until you give me that answer."

"Ruby!" BEEP! Ruby opened her eyes and saw a car coming right at her. The sound of heavy brakes echoed through the entire city until it finally came to a sudden stop.

Thump thump. Thump thump. The world was blurry. Thump thump. That sound was becoming weaker and weaker. Ruby couldn't make out a single thing. The rain continued to pelt her face as her hand covered her face. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know where she was. All she could remember was the sound of her name being called in such a distraught fashion.

"Ruby, hang in there. Please! Whatever you do, don't you dare close those eyes." Nothing was clear to her at this point. Everything was a giant blob of nothing. Her eyes did their best to scan the area and second after second, the amount of blobs started to increase at varying distances. However, there was still one blob that remained by her side.

Who are you? What is going on?

A siren blared through the streets. Everyone looked up and saw the ambulance finally making their way onto the scene. They jumped out of the car and brought a stretcher with them. They knelt down beside Ruby and checked her vital signs. She was starting to fade. One of the men had to keep Weiss away from the scene. As this happened, Weiss was screaming out her name, trying to get a hand on Ruby, but it was no good. The man was holding back Weiss to make sure that she didn't see anything she shouldn't have.

After a couple of minutes, they gently moved her onto the stretcher and wheeled her into the car. In the blink of an eye, the car was gone as it made its way to the hospital. The scene immediately died off after that. However, Weiss was still there under the rain. Her clothes were soaking wet and her heart was racing to the speed of light.

This can't be happening. Why? What caused this? Don't take her away from me.

"Nnnnnooooooo!" She reached towards the sky and closed her eyes.

…

Pitter patter. Weiss opened her eyes and heard the soft tapping of rain against her window. She was looking up and realized that she was in her room. She still didn't realize that she had fainted. She brought up her arms to rub her eyes, but something was stopping her from doing so. Her right arm was pinned down. She looked down and saw Ruby holding her hand. Her body was leaning on her bed as she was fast asleep.

So it wasn't a dream? She hit her head with her hand as she closed her eyes in frustration. Get out of there, please. I don't want that in there anymore. When she opened her eyes, another tear fell down her face. She quickly wiped it away as she looked at Ruby.

She sat up and looked out the window. The rain was definitely present, but it didn't seem too bad. When she sat up, it caused the bed to shake and Ruby woke up. She got up slowly, rubbing her eyes on the way.

"Ruby, were you here all night?"

"Of course. I was worried about you. Are you alright? You suddenly fainted last night and I didn't know what to do." Weiss felt her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I kind of have to. You came out of nowhere and told me that you remember everything. How is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know myself. Something just clicked." Weiss fell back onto her bed, completely confused. This was starting to get hopeless. I guess that saying, "The less you know, the better," really shines in this situation. After a few seconds of thinking, she suddenly sat back up.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"It's approaching noon."

"Noon?! Are you serious?! What the heck?! I missed a really important lecture today. Oh my God! This is gonna suck." She crashed onto her back once again and covered her eyes with her hand. Suddenly, a touch of warmth came from her other hand. She uncovered her eyes and saw that Ruby held it in hers.

'Don't worry Weiss. One day won't kill you, and plus, you're a smart girl so you'll be fine." Ruby smiled at her which caused her to smile back. However, when she did, a sudden flash happened as she saw Ruby's smile. She couldn't make out what it was, but it definitely left her confused for the rest of the morning.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 8

Another Step Forward

The next day came around and the two of them woke up early. They got ready and walked to school together. As they did, Ruby couldn't help but hug Weiss' arm. She saw Ruby cuddling close to her with a smile. She smiled back and leaned on her head.

Thump thump. Her eyes widened. What was this feeling? My chest feels tight and the air feels hot. It wasn't even hot. She tried to stay calm, but something was happening inside Weiss that she wasn't aware of. As Ruby clenched her arm tighter, the more those feelings were made obvious to Weiss. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't feel that it was a concern for her. When they got to the campus, they were immediately stopped by Jaune and Pyrrha. They looked at them with weird looks as both groups were completely silent.

"Hey Weiss, did something happen yesterday?" She turned her head and tried to avoid the question.

"Yeah, you weren't here yesterday. We were kind of worried because you usually never skip school." Weiss still wasn't answering. Jaune and Pyrrha were starting to pin her to a corner until Ruby finally stepped in.

"I came over because I needed help on something. Weiss was the only who could have helped me and that's why she wasn't here. I'm sorry, I should have told you guys." The two of them looked at Ruby and saw that she was being honest, even though she really wasn't.

"It's alright Ruby, don't worry about it. It's our fault for making this such a big deal." Weiss looked down at her watch and saw that her class was about to start.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta get to class." She broke away from Ruby's grip and said goodbye to everyone.

In her class, Weiss was busy. Her mind was racing through the various things that she was going through. She was thinking about that feeling she had earlier. It felt so strong, but now, it felt as if it didn't even exist. As she continued to think, images of Ruby starting to fill her head and heart started to pound once again. The feeling quickly returned and she tried to understand what it was. It couldn't be what she was thinking of because she promised to not do that. It would be better for her and for Ruby for that not to happen. She shoved her hands into her face and sighed. She promised not to do, but as she continued to think about it, that was the only thing she could think of.

For Ruby, the situation was similar. She wasn't sure of what to do now. Something faint was happening inside of her chest, but she was unsure of what it was. Was there something else going on that she was unaware of? Was this love? She didn't understand it at all. All throughout class, she didn't pay attention at all. She was constantly thinking about Weiss and what happened yesterday. Somehow, she remembered everything and something inside of her was telling her to resume from where they left off. She didn't disapprove that thought, she was just wary about it being possible.

Once their classes ended, they quickly ran through campus trying to find each other. After a few minutes, they found each other looking around at the Cherry Blossom Forest. They quickly ran to each other and met each other hands. Their hearts were pounding like drums and they couldn't even speak. They continued to look into each other eyes and enjoy their moment together.

"Ruby, I uh… I was wondering if you um… Would you like to join me for some lunch?" Ruby lowered their hands.

"I'd love to."

Somehow, the two of them let go of each other's hands and headed off campus to some place nice and quiet. When they finally found a place, they took their seats and eased into another conversation.

"I'm sorry if I seem nervous. It's just that it feels weird to be doing this again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, before you know what happened, we did these things all the time. Now, it feels as if nothing ever happened." All of a sudden, a tear rolled down Weiss' face. Ruby leaned across the table and wiped it away.

"Please don't cry. I know you've gone through a lot, but you don't have to anymore. I'm willing to share this burden with you." Weiss wiped the rest of her tears away and looked at Ruby.

"What are you saying?" She stood up from her chair and knelt down in front of Weiss. "What are you doing? We're in public."

"So what? This is important." She took a deep breath and looked Weiss right in the eyes. "I've been gone far too long. I wasn't there and I don't know, but I do know that you've suffered because of me. Now, I make this promise to you. I don't want to miss another second of your life. I want to be there for you. I want to see you be happy." She grabbed her hand. "Please let me be your support. I wanna resume where we left off." Weiss widened her eyes and covered her mouth.

"How can you be doing this? You just returned to normal and you want to make such a promise to me. I don't know if I want you to."

"Weiss, you're such a good and pure person. I don't want someone like you to be down on yourself so much."

"Why are you so willing? I just don't understand."

"Do you have to understand something like this? Just let it go and see where it takes you." Weiss smiled. She looked into Ruby's eyes. Her eyes were silver. They were so big and so vast that she nearly lost herself inside of them. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was almost as if it was déjà vu. This was exactly how they went out the first time. Ruby admitted her love to Weiss and Weiss was shocked that their feeling were mutual. However, this time was a little different, but she didn't let it affect her.

The two of them finished up their meals and decided to head back to Weiss' apartment. When they got back, Weiss plopped onto her couch and Ruby cuddled up next to her. At first, Weiss was flustered. Ruby was acting very close to her without even being phased by it. Ruby was completely normal about it, but Weiss was still a little on edge.

She wanted things to return to normal, but the way things were already turning out, something just felt off. She looked down at Ruby and saw that she was as peaceful as could be. However, that feeling she had earlier wasn't present. She thought and thought, but it didn't reveal itself. What was wrong? She was totally confused. How could things be turning out like this when she wanted it this way? Ruby was so accepting about this so she wanted to be too. She took a deep breath and calmed her mind. She wrapped her arm around Ruby's body and laid everything to rest. She didn't want to think about it anymore and wasn't going to.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 9

Winter Break Starts

**Note: **With another story completed, I might be able to devote more time to this story. With that being said, I'll probably change up the schedule for this story. Be sure to check my profile for official changes because I'm not too sure about when I'll post this story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the update.

For the next couple of weeks, Ruby and Weiss spent a lot of time together. Nearly every chance they got, they got closer and closer to each other. The Commoner's Club went smoothly during the first semester. Every game that they played, Weiss' group managed to win. This gave her a little bit of a shock. They really did like her and she was thankful her group was so willing.

As for Ruby and Weiss, things were getting interesting. Ruby was taking interest in everything that Weiss mentioned during their conversations. Ruby was all ears and Weiss decided to let her know everything that she's been through. Even though she acted a little weird when Ruby's memory returned, opening up to her and sharing her life made her feel more at ease. Keeping all of that stuff inside wasn't healthy for her so spending time with Ruby was always helpful for her.

On the other hand, Ruby was acting like child learning about new things. Her eyes and ears were always wide open. She never missed a word and she never ignored her. She wanted to know everything that Weiss could talk about and everything she did talk about, she cared about. Ruby never knew about how interesting her life was. She was impressed that Weiss was excelling so much at school and that nothing really affected her.

As the semester came to a close, finals were on everyone's mind. Surprisingly, Ruby and Weiss studied together. Ruby had a lot of difficulties with her classes so Weiss had to help with her things. With this going on, she wasn't really able to study for herself.

When finals did come around, the two of them were unable to see each other. Thanks to the way school operated, each class had a different final day so their schedules were all messed up. When the semester came to an end, Weiss was beat. She never worked so hard in her entire life, but now that things were done for a while, she was able to relax.

The day after finals, she slept in till noon without a care in the world. Right as it hit noon, a knock came from her door. She twitched at the noise of the door and fell out of her bed.

"Ugh, I'm coming. Hold on!" Slowly but surely, she trudged to the door. When she opened it up, the light from the day light nearly blinded her. "Ah, who is it?"

"Weiss, it's me." She nearly fell flat on her butt.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry." She quickly returned to her feet and fixed her hair. "So what's up?"

"Um, may I come in?" Weiss turned her body and led Ruby inside of her apartment. Ruby walked in and sat down on the couch. Weiss closed the door behind her and sat down next her. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw that she was a mess. She was in her pajamas that were freshly worn, her hair was still everywhere, and her eyes could barely stay open.

"So what's up?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering something. My family and I had a reservation at a cable up in the mountains, but something came up and they couldn't come, but I still wanna go. So I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Weiss was speechless.

"Uh… You want me… to go with you… to the mountains… alone?" She nodded her head with a huge smile. "Well, this is so sudden. I, uh… I don't know what to say."

"So you don't want to go, do you?" Ruby dropped her head.

"Uh, no no no. I do, it's just that you caught me off guard. I'd love to go with you."

"Really? Awesome. And I know this may seem even more out of nowhere, but I was planning on going up there today." Weiss was so lost at this point. "But if you don't wanna go this early, I'm fine with it."

"No, it's fine. I'd love to go now. I've been wanting to get away from all of this school stuff." With that, Weiss stood up to get ready. Once she was done, she pulled out her suitcase and packed for the trip. She packed nothing but warm clothes since she knew that the mountains that they were heading to were known to be cold. After a few minutes passed, she was ready to leave and followed Ruby out of her apartment.

The two of them the bus station and boarded the bus the mountain resort. All throughout the ride, Ruby talked all about awesome this place and how her family always went there during the Winter Break. The further they got away from the city, the more peaceful things got and the more snow she saw. She looked out the window and saw snow covering everywhere. Her mouth opened wide as she stared at this wonderful sight.

As they drove further into the mountain area, Weiss was amazed at how beautiful everything was. She couldn't really talk to Ruby because she couldn't keep her eyes off of the sight she was witnessing. After a few more minutes went by, they finally arrived at the resort. Weiss stepped out of the bus and looked around in awe.

"Oh my God, this place is incredible."

"Isn't it? I don't know how my parents have been able to keep this place in our possession for so long. This place is such a desired estate."

"Oh, I bet." She looked at Weiss who was taking in everything. A huge smile was on her face as she turned her body around and around.

"Hey, how about I show you to the place?" Weiss nodded her head and followed Ruby to the place. As they walked through the resort, Weiss saw that there was a lot of big homes everywhere and was wondering which one of them was Ruby's. Finally, they made it to the house. Weiss looked up to see a huge mansion sitting alone.

"Um, is this it?"

"Yep, it's all to us." Weiss couldn't muster up the words for the situation. The house was so big and so beautiful that she was afraid to step inside.

When they did, Weiss wanted to cry. The place was unlike anything she's ever seen. The house opened up to a grand hall with a huge chandelier right above them. Two sets of staircases right on both sides of the hall with a dining room on one side and the kitchen on the other. The living room was all the way in the back with the bedrooms on the second floor. As she looked around, she couldn't believe it. This place was amazing. In her head, she was thinking about how smart she was for accepting Ruby's offer. When they finished the tour of the house, they both saw that the sun was already setting since they were in the mountains.

"Hey, I know I really awesome place we can go to end this fun day. We're gonna go to an outdoor hot spring." Weiss turned around slowly in shock.

"Did you just say an outdoor hot spring?"

"Yep, it's completely secluded from the rest of the resort so it would just be you and me." She was heaven at this point. She quickly ran to put away her things and get ready for the hot spring. The two of them exited the back of the house and followed a trail that lead the hot spring. When they got there, things couldn't have gotten any better. The spring was huge and the smoke was rising to the sky.

"This place is just incredible."

"I know," Ruby said as she stepped into the hot spring, butt-naked.

"Ruby, what are you doing?!"

"What? No one's gonna see us." Weiss was a little hesitant. She still had on her robe as she watched Ruby sink into the hot spring. She untied her robe and slowly rubbed it off her body. Ruby watched her shyly walk into the pool. Weiss saw her looking at her and her face quickly turned red.

"Don't look." She pushed Ruby's face the other way. Now, they were facing back to back as the stars slowly emerged through the night sky. They looked up and saw the night sky fill up with light and smiled.

"Gosh, it's so beautiful up here."

"I know. I would stay here forever if I could."

"Yeah, that does sound nice." For a few minutes, the two of them were silent. They didn't say anything. They just kept a smile on their face and enjoyed the soothing heat of the hot spring.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really pretty." Her face turned bright red. She couldn't believe she would say something like that in this situation.

"W-Where did that come from?"

"I just wanted you to know." Weiss turned around and Ruby was looking at her with a huge smile. She quickly turned around and looked down.

Thump thump. What's this? Why do I feel like this? My chest is all tight and I feel really weak. I thought a hot spring was supposed to make me feel better. She put her hands on her face and closed her eyes. Why am I feeling this way? Is it her? Is it me? I don't know anymore. She looked up at the night sky, searching for some kind of answer, but nothing was there for her. She simply sighed and did her best to enjoy where she was.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 10

Day One

The next day came around and started quite early. The early mornings were always known for being incredibly cold and when Weiss opened her eyes, she saw Ruby right below her, latching on to her body. She didn't mind this at all. As long as she was warm, things didn't matter. When Weiss woke up, so did Ruby. They greeted each other with a good morning and the two of them got out of bed.

Thankfully when they got ready, there was enough hot water for the both of them. Once that was over, they headed downstairs to get some breakfast. There were a couple of places that were known for their breakfast so the two of them decided to go there.

As they walked into the resort, there were people everywhere. They were all wearing super warm clothes and they all had a smile on their faces. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they were immediately seated and ordered right then and there.

"So what do you think about this place so far?"

"I really like it. It's been so long since I've been up to the mountains so it's really refreshing finally coming up here after so long."

"I know. Even a year is too long for me. I don't know. There's something about the cold and being up here that makes things seem better." Weiss was being thrashed around by this girl. Everything she said threw her off of her feet. This definitely wasn't the same Ruby she knew from back in high school, but it made things more interesting. Weiss was learning new things about her that she didn't even know about back then. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I honestly have no idea. What is there to do here?"

"Well, there's a ton of stuff we can do. Hiking, snowboarding, skiing, concerts, and a lot of other stuff. Just name it and we'll do."

"Um, how about we choose for today. I'm still a little caught off guard by everything that's going on around here."

"Okay, when we finish our food, I'll think of something."

"Alright." After a few minutes, their food finally came out and the two of them dug in. the food was so hot that it was so soothing to them. Everything was homemade so it made things taste even better. The whole place was lively which made everyone even happier. It didn't take them very long to finish their food so when Ruby dropped her utensils, she had an idea.

"Let's go see of the pretty places."

"Okay." They quickly paid and ran off to start their day.

Right in the middle of the resort, there was a map that outlined everything that it offered. Ruby and Weiss paid attention to the tourist attractions. Since Weiss let Ruby pick the activity for the day, she picked the places where they would go check out. Once Ruby found her first destination, she grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled her though the resort and to their first location.

The first destination was the Forever Frozen Fall. This water fall was 100ft tall that was frozen all year-round. The frozen water was a sight to see. It curved on the ledge and fell onto a frozen pond right underneath the fall. For Weiss, this was the first time ever seeing a waterfall so it took her awhile to get over how pretty it was. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw how much she was enjoying it. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was constantly open. For a first sight, things were already amazing. Once Weiss had enough of that, Ruby pulled her to the next place.

Next, they arrived at the world-famous Rainbow River. The river was 30ft wide that flowed for endless miles. However, it is mostly known for its color. For most of the day, the water reflected different colors which gave it its name. Also, this was the only river at the resort that never froze. When Weiss laid her eyes on this, she was captivated. Rivers are always a beautiful thing to look at, but something about this one was more spectacular than anything she's ever seen.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's so beautiful Ruby. Thank you so much."

"Haha, don't worry. We're not done yet. Things only get cooler from here." She didn't know if that was supposed to be a pun or if she was being serious. Ruby dragged her along to more things.

They visited Spear-Point Mountain. It's world-famous in that no man or woman has ever been atop that peak. The summit has such treacherous terrain that explorers and mountaineers have spent endless years trying to figure out how to reach the top safely. Another place was the Fluffy Meadow. This place wasn't anything too special, but it was definitely a sight to see. It was a huge meadow that's constantly blanketed by snow, and if people are lucky, they can see deer prance through it. After that, they went to the Mysterious Hot Springs, the Forest of Giants, and the lookout post where people were able to see everything in one view.

"Gosh, this place is incredible."

"I know, and I'm really glad I get to share this time with you." Out of nowhere, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand which was covered in a glove. She looked down and saw Ruby smiling at her.

"Me too. I can't thank you enough for what you're doing."

"Don't thank me just yet. There's still one more place I want to show you." Ruby looked at the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to set. She pulled Weiss to one more location. For Weiss, she was a little confused. Usually when the sun goes down means that things are no longer good to witness, but Ruby had something up her sleeve. She pulled Weiss to a trail that read "The Key to the Starry Skies."

"What's this?"

"This is the reason why I chose today's activity." With Weiss' hand in hers, they started to walk the trail. "This is the resort's main attraction. When the sun goes down and the stars start to fill the sky, this trail opens up. It takes us up to the top of this peak where we can nearly touch the stars." Weiss looked down at Ruby who starting to shiver a little bit.

"Ruby, are you going to be okay? It does get quite cold at night."

"It's alright. As long as I have you, that's all the warmth I need." Weiss couldn't help but blush as this little comment.

"Here, how about we do this?" Weiss grabbed Ruby's right hand and put her glove on it. After that, she grabbed Ruby's left hand and locked it with hers. "There. At least keep your hands warm."

"Thank you."

"Ah, don't make a big deal about it."

"Come on Weiss, we gotta hurry. I think the stars are gonna start coming out." Hand in hand, the two of them ran through the trail until the finally made it to the top. At this point in the day, the top of the peak was pretty packed since everyone wanted to see this for themselves. Everyone looked up and waited. After a few minutes, the spectacle started. One by one, the stars broke through the night sky.

Everyone oooed and aahhhed at this sight. It literally felt like they were close enough to grab the stars out of the sky. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw her eyes filled with stars. Her head was aimed towards the sky as she was bathing in the light of these stars. She stuck out her hand and tried to grab one of them when Ruby pulled her arm out of the air.

"Weiss, I love you." Weiss was in near tears.

"I love you too." Underneath this beautiful night sky, the two of them shared a kiss that could never be repeated. When they pulled away and opened their eyes, both of them had stars in their eyes. This place was truly the best place to go to and neither one of them wanted this moment to end.

After a few minutes, things started to calm down and people slowly started to make their way the mountain. At the top, there was a sky lift that took people from the top back down the mountain in fast time. When they made it back down, they headed back to the house where they lit a fire and enjoyed a nice, hot cup of hot chocolate.

Weiss already sitting on the couch when Ruby came around and sat next to her. She leaned up against Weiss' chest and drank her hot chocolate.

"I really hope we can have another fun day tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Oh, don't forget that you're choosing tomorrow." Weiss immediately felt pressured even though she had all night to think of something. She just took a deep breath and sipped her drink. "Hey Weiss, you don't mind me sleeping with you, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure because last night got really cold and you looked so warm so snuck in with you."

"No, you're fine. I don't want you to freeze to death or anything." The two of them continued to sip their hot chocolate and watched the fire until it finally went out.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 11

Day Two

The next day started similar to the previous one. Weiss woke up with Ruby cuddled up right next to her. This time, she decided to stay in for a little bit more. She wrapped her arm around her body and cuddled close with her. The scent of sweet roses filled her hair and her body was nice and warm. Being like this was something that Weiss could do for the rest of her life. Something about being in this position with her made her feel comfortable and safe. She kissed her on the cheek and rested her head above hers. After a few minutes, Ruby finally woke up and Weiss looked at her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. What time is it," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's about 9am."

"Okay." Ruby was now awake, but decided to keep her eyes closed. "So did you think of what you wanna do today?" Weiss had totally forgot about that. There were too many other things in her head and that was not one of them.

"Oh right, today's my choice."

"Uh huh." Weiss looked down at Ruby who looked as if she didn't really care, but she did want to do something fun. She vigorously thought about what she could do. Most of the things that came to her mind were things that they did the day before. She was then starting to think that Ruby purposely put her in a corner by doing everything on that first day. She puffed out her cheeks and continued to think. After a few more moments of thought, something finally came to mind.

"Is there a ski resort here?" Ruby shot open her eyes.

"Yeah," she said as her ears opened.

"Well, for the longest time, I've always wanted to learn how to ski or snowboard so…" Out of nowhere, Ruby jumped out from underneath the blankets and onto her feet.

"That is a great idea. Today, we will have fun until we can't stand." Weiss looked at her with a funny look. Wasn't she half-asleep just a second ago?

"Well, I'm glad that like it."

"And good news for you, we already have all the stuff we need to go to the resort."

With that, the two of them got out of bed and proceeded to get ready. After they were done with their morning procedures, Ruby showed them to a storage closet near the back of the house. She opened up the door and tuned on the light to an incredible sight. On one side of the room, there were skis and snowboards. On the other side, there were snow apparel for the both of them. Of course, Ruby's outfit was red and it still perfect for her. On the other hand, Weiss was kind of timid. She didn't know what to pick or if anything even fit her.

"Oh right, here, you can use this one." Ruby ran inside the closet and pulled out a yellow outfit. "This is my older sister's. I think you're about the same size as her. If not, you're a little smaller so it'll better for you. Put this on and then we can head out."

The two of them changed into the snow stuff and grabbed the other equipment. Ruby grabbed two snowboards and the two of them headed out for, hopefully, a fun day of snowboarding.

When they got there, Weiss was immediately scared at what she saw. She saw huge mountains with people riding down them at tremendous speeds. She cowered behind Ruby.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I'm that good to do something like that."

"Haha, don't worry. You won't need to worry about that. There's a place for beginners." Ruby pointed her finger to the right of all of those summits and Weiss saw a small little hill with little kids playing around it. "That's the bunny slope. I'm pretty sure you can handle that." Ruby took Weiss' hand and guided her to the top of the tiny slope.

When they got there, Ruby set her board down against the fence and had Weiss sit on the ground. She grabbed her board and strapped it to her shoes. As she did, she went over the basic things of snowboarding, nothing too complex for her. After everything was ready, she pulled Weiss onto her feet and pushed her closer to the edge.

"Alright, it's pretty simple. Just try to keep your body center. If you need to steer. Shift your body to one side slightly. That should get moving in another direction. If you want to slow down, slide the board in front of you and you should be able to stop. Got it?" Weiss had a smile on her face, but she was definitely nervous.

"I-I think so."

"Don't worry Weiss. I'll be right here. You ready?" She nodded her head. Ruby grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hill. At first, Weiss was very shaky, but she slowly started to get it.

"I'm… I'm doing it."

"See, it's easy. You're a natural."

"Haha, this is awesome." Weiss pumped her fists into the air and closed her eyes as she was filled with joy. However, she experienced a small bump near the bottom of the hill and lost her balance. Somehow, she fell forward and took Ruby down with her. Ruby landed on her back with Weiss right on top.

"Oh dang, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Don't worry. Everyone has their first fall. Things can only get easier from here," she said with a smile. Weiss got onto her knees and the two of them returned to their feet. "You wanna try again?" Weiss nodded her head. Ruby knelt down and unfastened her snowboard. They walked back up the hill and repeated the same procedures. This time, Ruby didn't hold Weiss' hand. She stayed within arm's reach, but stayed just ahead of her. Weiss constantly had her hands reaching for Ruby, but to her surprise, she didn't fall. Her run down the hill was a complete success. When she finally came to a stop, she hugged Ruby as tight as she could and thanked her.

"Thank you Ruby. I finally get it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad that I can help," she said as Weiss was squeezing even tighter. "Do you wanna go again?"

"Um, actually, how about you go? I don't want to take time away from you."

"You sure?"

"Of course. I wanna see how someone who actually knows what they're doing do it."

"Okay." Ruby ran to get her board. "I have to warm up a little so I'm not gonna be doing anything too crazy."

"Alright, take your time. I don't want you getting hurt." Ruby smiled and ran to the slope right next to the bunny slope. It was much further and a little higher than the bunny slope. Ruby quickly got ready and made her way down the hill. She was incredibly fast and super natural as she came back to Weiss, who had a shocked face.

"How was that?"

"Don't ask me, just do your thing." Without saying another thing, Ruby ran to a ski lift and rode it up to the top of the half pipe. When she reached the top, Weiss was able to see a small, red figure waiting her turn. She immediately started to get nervous. That thing looked pretty intense and she wasn't ready for this kind of stress.

She looked again and saw that Ruby was starting her descent. She went up one and down another, doing these crazy tricks every time she entered the air. On the other hand, every time Ruby left the snow, Weiss nearly had a heart attack. She was hoping that she would land safely and not hurt herself in the process.

Twists and flips, she was doing everything and everything she did looked perfect. When she finally made it back down, Weiss ran to her and hugged her as tight as she could. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. She knew what she was doing, but Weiss didn't know this. She thought that she was just trying to show off in front of her. All Ruby said to her was that she was fine. This little comment gave Weiss enough relief to loosen up her shoulders.

"How about we try the intermediate hill?" Intermediate? Wasn't that the one you warmed up on? Ruby grabbed Weiss and pulled her to the top of the hill. When they got there, Ruby put on her snowboard and waited for Weiss. She looked over at her and could see sweat rolling down her face. "Are you okay?"

"I can't do this. I'll just go back down the hill." Weiss tried to leave, but Ruby grabbed her hand before she could.

"Weiss, it's okay. I'll be with you the entire time. There's nothing to worry about." Weiss' eyes widened. Did she really mean that? Could she trust her or was she gonna do that parent-bike thing where she holds her and then lets go? Weiss dropped her head.

"Do you promise?" Ruby came up from under her and lifted her head up.

"I promise."

"Okay." She sat on the ground and fastened her board to her shoes. They hopped to the edge and Weiss couldn't even look. She closed her eyes. Ruby smiled and grabbed both of Weiss' hands. She opened her eyes and looked back at Ruby.

"I got you." Ruby leaned over and the two of them started to slide down the hill. This time, it was much faster which caused Weiss to lean into Ruby's body. However, there was nothing to worry about. Ruby had her in her hands and she wasn't letting go. Weiss kept her eyes closed the entire time until Ruby told her that it was all over. She nearly fainted as she saw that she was at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm done. That was too much excitement for one day." Ruby smiled as she watched Weiss take of her snowboard and walk to the spectator area.

"Are you sure?" Weiss didn't respond. She just gave Ruby a dirty look. "Alright, I understand. If you don't, I just wanna try one more thing." Weiss turned her head and threw her hand in the air, indicating that she was free to do whatever she wanted. She quickly took of her snowboard and ran to another ski lift.

Weiss didn't watch her leave so she didn't really know which hill she was going to this time. She turned her head back around and scanned the area, trying to find Ruby's red outfit. It took her a couple of minutes, but when she finally spotted Ruby, her heart stopped. She saw her plummeting down the biggest hill. From left to right, her body quickly made its way down the summit. At this point, Weiss had her fingers inside of her mouth, trying not to chew them off. Ruby was moving so fast with so many things in her way. There were trees and rocks and other things that gave her a fright, but she managed to evade everything. As she neared the bottom of the summit, Ruby lost her balance and crashed into the snow, tumbling and rolling to a stop. Weiss's eyes shot open as she ran to her aid.

"Ruby, come on. Don't do this to me." There was no response. Weiss pulled her body out from the snow and shook her body. "You idiot, you're not supposed to do things you're not ready for! Why would you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to scare you." Weiss' heart stopped again. She saw Ruby' eyes slowly open and a smile emerge from her face. "Did it work?" Weiss suddenly slapped her across the face and hugged her as tight as she could.

"You dunce, don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you again."

Again? Was she talking about that day? Why was she bringing this up now? I didn't mean to cause you heartbreak. I just wanted to have a little fun. Ruby noticed that Weiss was nearly crying as she continued to squeeze her. Ruby closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"I'm sorry Weiss. I won't do it again."

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 12

The Final Days

**Note:** So the finale is approaching soon. I would just like to give you guys that heads up. Also, I want to thank everyone who was been reading this story. It really means a lot to me because ever since the beginning up until now, this story has been a stretch for me. Trying to come up with the best plot line for what I envisioned was very difficult so I'm glad that you all stuck with me on this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the remainder of this story and my heart goes out to Monty Oum and his family. Without him, I wouldn't be writing these stories for you guys.

After snowboarding for the first time in her life, Weiss was really worn down and slept in for most of the morning. On the other hand, Ruby was the first one up. She tried not to move around too much as to not wake up Weiss. She turned around and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was soft and her face looked so calm. This was something that she could never forget. That look of pure bliss filled her with joy.

She looked up at the clock and saw that it was approaching 10am. Unfortunately, the checkout time was noon so they had to get going. Before she woke up Weiss, she looked at her face one last time to get that perfect image stuck in her head. Once that was done, she gently shook Weiss' body until she finally woke up.

The two of them got ready, packed their things, and headed back home. On the ride home, Weiss couldn't stop talking about how amazing that place was and how she was glad that she got to share it with her. This put a smile on Ruby's face. Weiss was never really prone to showing happiness, but this brief moment was definitely worth the wait.

When they arrived back in town, they thanked each other for such a good time and headed to their apartments.

When Weiss got home, she dropped her things on the floor and walked around aimlessly. Even though she's always lived on her own, things felt bigger. It felt as if something was missing from her room. It was obviously Ruby. That girl managed to fill in the missing piece of Weiss' heart and now, she's finally seeing it. Without her, things just didn't seem right.

She walked into her bedroom and found the old picture of her and Ruby. She then sat down on her bed and continued to look at the picture. They were so young. Those were such good times. Weiss always remembered those times as being the best times she's ever had. Suddenly, something came to her mind that she wasn't expecting.

Nothing can compare to those times, not even this trip I took with Ruby.

What? What are you talking about? I had a great time. It definitely holds a special place in my heart now. Why are you saying nothing can compare? That's ridiculous.

All of a sudden, Weiss felt an aching feeling in her chest. She set the picture down on her bed and pressed her fist against her chest. She didn't know what was happening, but she did know that it didn't feel good and that she couldn't describe it. It was heartache, but it wasn't love either. Something about this feeling made absolutely no sense to her.

She leaned back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to rid this sensation from her body. As time went on, the pain didn't go away. Her heart pounded with such intensity and her mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. What was going on?

…

For the rest of the winter break, things were pretty quiet. Weiss refused to go out or have any contact with anyone. Even Ruby was shunned away during this mysterious phase in Weiss' life. For Weiss, she was completely lost. Nothing made sense and whenever something came to mind, she found herself thinking about it for hours on end.

Because of this, she never really got any rest. Her mind kept her up all night and the pain in her chest ached all day. She didn't know what to.

I can't keep doing this. I have to know what's going on, but I can't let her see me like this. It would only bring her sadness and I can't do that to her.

One day, she decided to go to a hospital and request for a full body check-up. They approved and the check-up lasted all day. They checked everything from physical appearances to internal affairs within her. When everything was ready, the doctor told her that she was perfectly fine. However, they did tell her that her stress level was abnormally high. They explained to her that a small part of the brain was responsible for this kind of behavior and that rest and peace were vital if she wanted to recover. She then explained a little about her situation to them and they told her to ease her mind. Over occupying the mind wasn't good for her so she was asked to lay low for a couple of days.

…

When school resumed, Weiss did her best to fix herself up and make it to school. Luckily, the pains and aches lessened as school came around the corner which gave her a sense of relief. Seeing Jaune and Pyrrha still together really made her feel good. The two of them were really good for each other and their personalities were so inviting that it was able to lift her spirits from the grave.

However, when she was reunited with Ruby, things didn't go so smoothly. Weiss did her best to hide the things she's been experiencing and Ruby was unable to suspect a thing. The closer Ruby got to her, the more the pains and aches became present. Still, Weiss had no idea why this was happening or what the cause of it was. She simply bit her tongue and did everything she could to make sure that Ruby was happy, completely disregarding her own health for the one person who was able to make her happy.

Whenever she was at school, Weiss tried to be as calm as possible. In her classes, she paid attention to her professor's and only answered questions when requested to. Other than that, she tried not to spend a lot of time on campus. She even started to become distant with the Commoner's Club. Her group was a little sad to see that she wasn't able to make it. Even Ruby was disappointed, despite from the fact that she saw Weiss nearly every day.

Whenever she was at home, things only got worse. She could barely walk around under her own strength. She was always thirsty and the temperature was always changing. It was a sickness; that was for certain. It was just something that she didn't understand. Even the doctors couldn't see this coming. They didn't say anything about this happening to her, being that she doesn't follow their instructions.

With all of this, she was forced to sticking to her bed, only leaving for the basic necessities like the bathroom or food and water. It actually started getting to the point where she was unable to attend classes.

Tears filled her eyes every day and would never go away. She wanted this to stop, but nothing worked. She everything she could to relax and clear her mind, but nightmares and old memories would storm her mind and would never leave.

What am I gonna do? I can't hide this forever. I have to do something. All of a sudden, her phone and she picked it up off the table. It was Pyrrha.

"Hello?"

"Hi Weiss, it's me. Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" There was no secret in her voice. She definitely sounded weak and Pyrrha wasted no time getting to the point.

"Jaune and I are at your door right now. May we come in?" She looked up at her door and saw that it was unlocked.

"Sure." The door cracked open and out from behind walked Jaune and Pyrrha. They looked around until they saw Weiss in bed across the room. They quickly made their way over to her and grabbed a chair to sit beside her.

"What's going on? You haven't been to school lately and now, we find you in bed. Weiss, you know you can tell us." A tear fell from her eye.

"I don't know. I can't tell you even if I wanted to. I don't know what's happening." Jaune felt her forehead and cheek and noticed that they felt completely normal. Pyrrha then did some motherly things that Jaune shouldn't do. Those things were also perfectly normal.

"Hm, do you feel okay?" She shook her head. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"I don't know if…" Knock. Knock. Knock. The three of them turned their heads and looked at the door.

"Weiss, it's me. Can I come in?" Weiss widened her eyes. It was Ruby. This was probably the worst possible timing for this. "I want to talk to you and make sure that you're alright. You've been kind of off lately so I thought that if I stopped by, things might get a little better." Pyrrha looked down at Weiss who had her eyes closed.

"I guess we'll take our leave then." Jaune and Pyrrha stood up and walked towards the front door. "Please get better Weiss." The opened the door and Ruby rushed inside to Weiss' side. She saw her in bed and she looked completely worn out. She checked her head and cheek, but they felt perfectly fine.

"Weiss, are you okay?"

End of Chapter 12

**Ending Note: **So I think I'll do this. The next chapter will be released on Friday and the finale will be released on the following Sunday. I'm sorry if it seems kind of rushed, but I'm approaching a new horizon in my current stories. What I mean by this is that I have new ideas/stories and I want to get to them as quickly as possible. Now, with that being said, I still put in a lot of thought into this story so I hope you all stick around until the very end.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 13

Pain in the Heart and Mind

**Note:** This is the penultimate chapter so I hope you're all ready for it. I hope you enjoy… and I apologize for the length of this one. Something happened and it ended being this way. I hope you guys still enjoy it anyway.

"Weiss, are you okay?" All of a sudden, everything that was troubling Weiss vanished into thin air. Her pains and aches slowly started to become less noticeable to her. She managed to open her eyes and look at Ruby who was looking down at her with such a concerned look. She pressed her hand against her head and cheek to make sure that nothing serious was happening, but it proved worthless. She seemed fine, but the look on her face would say otherwise. "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"Ruby, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"Are you sure? This is probably going to be really serious."

"It's okay. I'm willing to listen to anything you say. What's on your mind?" Weiss took a deep breath and managed to sit up from her bed.

"So you know that you lost your memory, right?" Ruby nodded her head. "And you know that we were a couple in the past. I've been thinking a lot lately. Those moments in my life were such memorable things that it's almost unimaginable to let them go. That's when you showed up. You enlightened my word again. Knowing that you were safe was such a comfort to me. However, something felt different right from the start. It wasn't anything bad; it was just different and it was a good different. I met the side of you that I was unaware of. You showed me new things and you learned new things as well. It was almost as if we got to pick up where we left off. Did you feel the same way?"

"I did. I know I caused you heartbreak and despair and that's why I wanted to resume where we left off. I thought it was best that I make up for what I took away from you. I wanted to fill in that happiness that was deprived from you for so long." The pain her chest slowly soothed into nothingness.

"And you did, that's what I'm so happy about. No one has ever been able to reach that far into my heart and bring out the happiness buried inside of me. I don't know how, but you're the only one who can truly do that."

"Haha, I guess you're right. I've never seen you really smile unless you were with me. It's strange isn't it?"

"What?"

"The way love works. The way people still don't quite understand what it truly is. Like, it's been said that humans are destined to be with only one other person on this Earth and they will do anything to make it into that other person's arms. I guess that's talking about us." Ruby smiled and Weiss managed to smile back at her. At the same time, the things that were running through her mind from before suddenly faded away. Somehow, she managed to return to a more normal state of mind.

Was it Ruby or was it herself that managed to return to normal? I feel hot though. It doesn't seem like the same thing like before. It's almost like a soothing kind of hot. Was this really the resolve that I've been looking for? Is this girl truly the one for me or is this some child's fantasy? She saw that Ruby was still smiling at her and knew that it was time to come clear with her. She took a deep breath and looked Ruby straight in the eye.

"Ruby, I've loved you for a long time now. Ever since I first laid eyes on you when we were in high school, you took my breath away. You're cute little body, those big eyes; everything about you just caught my attention right from the start." She suddenly looked down. "Haha, it is pretty funny. I can't explain it, but it just feels right to be with you. You know what I'm talking about?" Ruby smiled.

"Of course I do. Something about you puts my heart and soul at ease." Hearing those words were so comforting to her ears. She did feel the same, although it's been quite clear of how Ruby felt about her.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm so thankful that you remember me and all those great times we shared together."

"Me too. I can't imagine living on, not knowing that you and I shared such great moments together." The more she spoke, the more the tears wanted to roll down her face. However, she did her best to contain them. She quickly wiped her face as if it was to itch something and knew that it was finally time. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"So do you love me?" She didn't respond. She couldn't respond. Her eyes shot open as if she saw a ghost. "Ruby, are you okay?" She started to whimper as her eyes got bigger and bigger. "Ruby, talk to me. What's happening?" Weiss let go of her hand and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to snap her out of this little trance.

What's going on? Please talk to me.

After a few more seconds. Ruby got up from her chair and walked to the door of Weiss' room. She looked around, still unable to respond to Weiss' question. For Weiss, she was so confused. What is going on? Did I say the wrong thing? Please, say something so I know you're still here with me.

"Where am I?" Weiss was shot through the heart.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby turned around slowly and gave Weiss a funny look.

"Who are you?"

No… It can't be.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Memories in the Rain

Chapter 14

Memories in the Rain

**Note: **Here's the finale. I apologize for the previous chapter and how it was so short, but I wanted everything else in this one so I hope I don't disappoint you all with this ending. Please enjoy.

Weiss' heart dropped down to her stomach. What just happened? It can't be what I think it is. She looked at Ruby who was still looking at her with a strange look.

"Do I need know you?" She gasped as a tear rolled down her face. As quick as she could, she wiped it away and climbed out of bed and just like that, her entire body returned to normal. She felt her heart and head and they were completely fine. Why is this happening? She then got up and walked towards Ruby. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."

"No, it's fine. I'm Weiss. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you." Weiss smiled, but on the inside, she was hurting like nothing else. The only thing that she could ask herself was why. Why was this happening? What caused this? "What time is it?" She leaned over and looked at the clock. "Oh jeez, I have to get back to my apartment and study." She turned around and stopped. "Wait, where is my apartment?" The tears just kept coming.

"It's okay. I'll walk you to your apartment." Weiss grabbed her jacket and walked out with Ruby.

On the way there, the two of them were mostly silent. There wasn't much to talk about and for Weiss, she wasn't even sure of what was truly happening. She occasionally looked over at Ruby who looked completely normal, despite the fact that she doesn't remember who she was so Weiss continued to keep her head down and not talk.

When they finally arrived at Ruby's apartment, she thanked Weiss for her help and walked in. from there, Weiss was left alone again. She stared at her door for a few more seconds before finally walking back to her apartment. During the walk back, she couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. Why did she forget who I was, but remember those other things? It just doesn't make any sense. I thought she was cured. Why is she back to the way she was before? This isn't right. Things aren't meant to be like this. It's not fair to her; it's not fair to me. I've loved her with all of my heart and now she doesn't even remember any of those things. Weiss suddenly collapsed onto her knees and started to cry.

"What do you want from me?! Haven't you already taken everything from me?! Why," she screamed as she looked up at the sky. Just then, rain started to fall from the sky and her face was hit by small rain drops. She closed her eyes and returned to her feet, her head now looking at the ground. "Is this my punishment for loving her? Is this my punishment for giving her my heart and soul?" Another tear fell from her eye and dropped to the ground.

It's ironic, isn't it? Just when I thought my life was complete, it quickly zooms around and returns to "normal." She chuckled softly to herself. Life isn't a fairy tale so I need to stop thinking that way. I'm not a child anymore. She took another step forward when a different thought flowed into her head.

But I still remember those memories. I remember all of the fun times we shared. Me showing her the way and she doing the same for me. Those things could never be taken away from me no matter what. Out of nowhere, tears fell from her face like rain.

"I'm so stupid. Never once did I tell her that I loved her back. You were always so caring to me and I accepted that care without any return. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She looked up at the sky and got hit by the falling raindrops. "I love you Ruby!"

…

When the next came around, so did the Commoner's Club meeting. Weiss was finally feeling okay so she decided to attend the meeting. Right as she entered the room, her group ran at her and gave her a hug. They screamed her name and told her all about how they've missed her and how they're glad to see her again. Seeing everyone again brought a smile to her face as she finally cleared the hug and found an empty seat. Jaune noticed this commotion and walked over to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss, I'm glad that you could make it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Things are finally back to normal."

"That's good. Since it's your first day back, we'll take things a little easy on you." Knock. Knock. Everyone turned their heads to look at the door. It was Ruby.

"Hi, is this the Commoner's Club?"

"It sure is. Glad that you could make it Ruby."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. They walked into the classroom and quickly noticed Weiss sitting near the classroom. "Hey, you're that girl who helped me find my dorm. Weiss, right?"

"Yeah, glad that you remembered my name."

"I know. My memory is terrible with certain things. Would you mind if I sat there?"

"Of course not." Weiss grabbed her backpack off the chair next to her and Ruby sat there next to her.

"So what do we do in this club?"

"Haha, it's a club that helps people get to know each other in an easier, friendlier atmosphere when compared to the classroom. It's actually pretty fun. We've been split into groups and we do a lot of fun games against each other."

"Really? Can I be in your group? I don't really know anyone else yet." Weiss smiled and nodded her head. As she looked at Ruby, she knew that she wasn't lying. All of those memories were definitely gone and now, she was doing everything she could to be a normal girl. For Weiss, witnessing this change for Ruby still pained her in the heart. For someone to have to go through something like this at this point in her life must be really hard. She couldn't just let her walk out into the middle of the street and get trampled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey Ruby, if you ever need help or want someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. Here's my number if you ever want to get ahold of me. I'm free nearly all day. Just say the word and I'm there." Ruby grabbed the slip of paper from Weiss' hand. As she did, she accidently touched the tip of Weiss' fingers which caused her face to turn a slightly red color.

"Wow, thank you Weiss. You're a really nice person. I'm really glad I met you."

"Hm, me too."

…

The rest of the semester was pretty quiet for Weiss. Her classes, somehow, got easier for her so getting an A in everything was a piece of cake. The Commoner's Club was as good as I could be. Everyone had fun and Jaune and Pyrrha made sure that Weiss was comfortable with anything they did. However, they still didn't know about what happened between her and Ruby and Weiss decided that it would be best to keep it to herself.

She didn't want this burden to fall on anyone else. She decided that she was strong enough to bare the tragedy of Ruby losing her memory for the second time in her life. As for Ruby and Weiss, Ruby occasionally asked her for help and Weiss was always willing. Whenever they met, Ruby had a smile on her face which gave Weiss the motivation to smile back.

Even though it didn't seem like it, Ruby was definitely fighting. She wanted things to return to normal; at least, normal as being able to go around school and talk with people she knew without fear. Being in the Commoner's Club really helped her with that. Everyone in the club helped her out and was so nice to her. They exchanged numbers and constantly hung out as much as they could. This was progress for her and Weiss was glad that this was happening.

For Weiss, she knew now what she had to do. All of this time, she relied on Ruby's kind heart to get her through life. She was almost dependent on that, even when she first lost her memory. Now, she's determined to make sure that Ruby feels safe. She wants her to know that she'll always be there for her no matter what, not the opposite way around. Ruby's gone through too much in her own life time to be the person that cares for others. It was time for her to be the one who was cared for. It was time for Weiss to be her shoulder to cry on. All of this time, she never realized it, but for some reason, it feels right.

Weiss constantly tried her hardest to help Ruby whenever she needed her, but also tried not to show her love for her. As much as she loved Ruby, she didn't want either of them to get hurt. Seeing that smile and her being with other people was enough for make her happy. There was always a small ache in her heart whenever she would go to someone else, but Weiss had to stay strong and think that it's better this way.

She never really knew why Ruby lost her memories, but she always pins it on herself. She never really cared for her, but Ruby was always caring for Weiss so that was probably the reason. If it were to happen a third time, there was no way Weiss could live with herself. The guilt and pain would be too much to ever look Ruby in the eye ever again. This was the only way to make up for her mistakes, but also create a future in which she could be proud of.

As time went on, Ruby started to become a little more distant with Weiss, but Weiss did nothing to try and lure her back in. There was nothing more that she could to unless Ruby absolutely wanted it. However, there was one thing that always made Weiss smile. No matter the situation, Ruby always managed to thank Weiss for whatever she did. Those words were never spoken by the previous Ruby. It wasn't out of rudeness, but out of the fact that Weiss never did anything for her. Things were already changing for the two of them and it was already better,

However, that weakness still remained in Weiss heart. The day when she could do tell Ruby how she truly felt and Ruby would kiss her back with the same love and passion she holds for her. Unfortunately, that would never happen so she resorts to dreaming happy thoughts and making sure Ruby is comfortable in anything she does.

It was those memories in the rain and that shaped these two girls' destinies… Memories in the rain that will forever be unrequited.

The End

**Ending Note: **Thank you so much for supporting this story. As I said in the past, this story was a stretch for me so it definitely wasn't as strong as it could have been. I still hope that it reached out to some of you. This was my plan from the beginning, but things happened eventually, this was how the story ended. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but I promise more will come and hopefully, they'll be happier than this. Once again, thank you for reading and stay tuned for more stories.


End file.
